Rodimus JaAmheart
Rodimus JaAmheart is a talented and devoted wastrel in the Silverlolz Empire. He is well known for his past encounter with the Last Portal and the legendary sword he currently carries, JaAmstorm. 'Birth' JaAmstrider Isle was strangely empty as two travelers entered the premise. (as opposed to premises? Or location even. Use a bloody dictionary) They needed medical help and there was no one to be found. Nicholai began to worry. If he and his wife, Sharnise, couldn't find help, they both feared she or the baby would die during the child birth. Which was illegal. Because kids come from JaAm tanks, emperorhotshot syas so. When Nicholai realized the place had been occupied by hotshot he took his wife and ascended to the top of the Sunspire, hoping that someone would be easily spotted down below. As they reached the top most outlook, their worst nightmares took fold. Sharnise, was captured by hotshot! He ripped her womb out and stuffed the baby into the JaAm tanks. Because that’s where babies come from. The birth seemed to go by smoothly, even with Nicholai's extreme lack of medical knowledge. Sharnise meanwhile died bleeding on the floor. A surging pain raced through his body. Nicholai was in agonizing pain. In his side, a long dagger, now drenched in his blood. His eyes burst open to see Sharnise’s corpse, laden with JaAm, stabbing him.Scourge had happened to the semi deserted Sunstrider isle and raided, taking everything of value. When they discovered the three lying there, the leader of the scourge ordered their immediate assassinations. Rapidly losing blood, the father tried to cover up the baby, but in vein. His efforts brought the attention of the scourge leader. He walked up and kicked the father aside, now to weak to move. t. He had always wanted a child, and this was his chance. Springer, the bandit leader, would teach him all that he knew in the ways of the scourge. Springer, was getting older, and he hoped this boy could one day become his successor. 'Raised with Bandits' The day was hot, rays of heat blistering skin throughout the energon Towers. The bandit village look more like a mirror than a successful trade center, all residents unleashing their solar sails to extract energon from the delicious rays. In the inner sanctum of the camp, the bandit leader's personal quarters, was the only exception. Springer hadn't given Rodimus a day of rest since he was a small child. Constantly training practically since the day he was born, it's really created a force to be reckoned with. This was good. The boy had nearly perfected the techniques and skills of the bandits. Springer knew he would die very soon, whether it be from age or from his own creation. He would tell Rodimus of his parents. His becoming of the bandit leader would lead to knowledge over all past events, so he figured it would be better if he told Rodimus himself. (Because he was FVXXIN STUPID. I mean seriously, would ANY unethical, murderous bandit chief do such a thing? I realy think not. But no, this article was written by a teenager in his mommy’s basement who associates true theft with music piracy.) And so he did. The rage that had been put through that poor 14 year old boy was unimaginable. Springer had been dying on his bed as he spoke the story of his true parents. Rodimus had felt confused to begin with, but now the feeling was growing inside of him like a parasite, eating away at him slowly. Rodimus left the village, he refused to carry out the dream that lying fiend had put in front of him. Rodimus traveled far, looking for his true place in the world. He discovered great secrets during his travels, including the one, Silverlolz Empire. (Hang on. Secret? WTF this is supposed to be a world spaning reshaping of the geopolitical feature of Azaroth. And yet is a secret. Despite ordering enough freakin goblin bombs to flatten a whole civilization. FVXX. ) 'A New Path' Roadblaster had met Rodimus on a dark, misty, day in the Ghostlands. Near the Sanctum of the Sun, they ran into each other. Rodimus, feeling threatened, pulled out his sword. Roadblaster laughed hystarically. He was no where near frightened by this young Blood Elf. But somehow... He felt compelled to bring the boy with him. Yes, he would do just that. Roadblaster raised his head and looked straight into the boy's eyes, and began to ask him the questions that had first been asked to him, before entering the Silvermoon Empire. The journey was long, they had traveled over miles and miles of rock and dirt. Finally reaching the bay, they boarded the ship that was escorting not only Roadblaster, but Wankname McGuffin. Rodimus had heard many stories of his adventures. Slaying dragons and bringing peace to lands with only a few words. He was known as a great hero. To be continued... 'Climbing the Ladder' Feets go on rungs. But don’t tell emperor Hotshot I has feets. 'Legend of JaA,storm' Rodimus was sent out to collect JaAm by emperor Hotshot, to prove himself worthy of being granted the blessings of the drool of leadership. The JaAm was being held by evil members of the Alliance, a night elf druid called Cyclonus and a gnomish engineer called crumplezone. They intended to bake the JaAm into a pie, thus ruining it. Although the young elf fought fiercely, he was almost defeated by the brutal pair. He was knocked arse first into the pie dish and landed with a splat in the JaAm. He flailed in the JaAm while the pair of dastards laughed. But he laugh was on them. His hand grasped a butter knife they had lost in the crust of the pie. It was now infused with the power of JaAM becoming a mighty sword of doom and stuff, granted to him by GM fiat, and he slaughtered the pair with a quick stab and twist. Category:Blood Elves Category:Paladin Category:Silverlolz Empire